Hinata Hinata
by naruhina pwns
Summary: naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru perform a cover of Carlos Santana's Maria Maria. Based it of the Official Music Video, hence the Rated T for some rather risque  dancing.


A/N I do not Own Naruto or Maria Maria

Tsunade was once doing what she normally does as the Hokage of Konoha. She was Drinking her daily dose of Sake. She was glaring at the mile High stack of paper work. She was contemplating on whether or not to torch it When She heard Drums coming from the village square. "What is going on out there?" She thought as looked outside to see Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and her surrogate Grandson Naruto Uzumaki on a stage at the head of the square. To add to her increasing confused state Shikamaru had Guitar

Kiba:

Ladies and gents  
>Turn up your sound system to the<br>Sound of Shikamaru Nara and the GMB  
>(Surprada)<br>Ghetto people, from the Refugee Gang 

Naruto:  
>Oh Hinata Hinata<br>She reminds me of a west side story  
>Growing up in Konha Harlem<br>She living the life just like a movie star

Oh Hinata Hinata  
>She fell in love in East Konoha<br>To the sounds of the guitar, yea ,yea  
>Played by Shikamaru Nara <p>

Guitar Solo While a crowd has started to gather in the square

Naruto:  
>Stop the looting, stop the shooting<br>Pick pocking on the corner  
>See as the rich is getting richer<p>

She saw Ino swaying her hips back and forth as raised her hands up in the air and thought "boy, Inoichi Would have a heart attack if he saw Ino dancing like that"

The poorer is getting poorer 

Meanwhile in her room Hinata was in her room day dreaming about her and Naruto When Neji came in and said "Hinata-Sama There is something you should see.

See mi y Hinata on the corner  
>Thinking of ways to make it better<br>In my mailbox there's an eviction letter  
>Somebody just said see you later <p>

Shikamaru:  
>Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula<br>Ahora vengo mama chula (Kiba "east coast")

Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula  
>Ahora vengo mama chula (Kiba "west coast") <p>

By now a massive crowd had gathered and was dancing along the three performers  
>Naruto:<p>

Oh Hinata Hinata  
>She reminds me of a west side story<br>Growing up in Konoha Harlem  
>She's living the life just like a movie star<p>

Oh Hinata Hinata  
>She fell in love in East Konoha<br>To the sounds of the guitar,  
>Played by Shikamaru Nara <p>

She saw Temari twirl around causing her skirt to swirl while Gaara and Kankuro were bouncing and swaying.

Naruto:  
>I said a la fella los colores<br>The streets are getting hotter  
>There is no water to put out the fire<br>Mi cosa la esperanza

Se mira Maria on the corner  
>Thinking of ways to make it better<br>Then I looked up in the sky  
>Hoping of days of paradise <p>

She then Saw Lee and Sasuke having a taijutsu spar that seemed to go with the rhythm of the music

Shikamaru

Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula  
>Ahora vengo mama chula (Kiba "north side")<p>

Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula  
>Ahora vengo mama chula<br>(Kiba "south side")

Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula  
>Ahora vengo mama chula (Kiba "world wide")<p>

Ahora vengo mama chula mama chula  
>Ahora vengo mama chula (Kiba "open up your eyes") <p>

She then saw Neji leading Hinata towards the concert and smirked

Naruto:  
>Hinata you know you're my lover<br>When the wind blows I can feel you  
>Through the weather and even when we're apart<br>It feels like we're together maria

Hinata blushed when she heard that and turned even redder when she saw her crush dancing and singing

She reminds me of a west side story  
>Growing up in Spanish Harlem<br>She's living the life just like a movie star

Oh Hinata Hinata  
>She fell in love in East Konoha<p>

To the sounds of the guitar  
>Played by Shikamaru Nara <p>

Neji then grabbed her by the shoulder and led her up to the stage causing her To "Eeep" when she saw Naruto holding out his hand to her.

Puttin them up yo  
>Shikamaru Nara with the refugee gang<br>Naruto my dog Mr Shikamaru GMB  
>Yo Shikamaru you make in that guitar cry<p>

As the music Naruto wrapped his cupped her chin gently kissed her while the crowd continued to dance to the fading music. Tsunade Smirked as They finished playing as she thought "Didn't think you had it in brat" She thought .


End file.
